Just In Over my Head and Over The Edge
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Random one-shot of an idea that was running through my head as I was going bonkers last week. It needed to be done. Read and Review! Trust me its good. Rated T for some themes.


**AN: I promised you all yet another fic before Sunday's ep, I'm bored to be honest and am just completely tired of waiting. I listen to a lot of Avril Lavigne so her songs "I'm With You" and "Innocence" helped me with the basis with this fic. Actually one of them came on the other day and then I got hit with the instant feels bug. So consider this a song fic mash up of both songs, I'm probably rubbish at them so be nice? Also REVIEW! you get love and hugs and cookies for your troubles.**

**I don't own anything, but if I did it would be character plushies of every one.**

**Rated T: for some themes *in fact this is probably the most feels inducing fic I've written* Or at least I think, either way I always hit myself with the pinball machine of feels**

* * *

_Just In Over My Head and Over The Edge_

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

* * *

Emma drove all the way past the town limits, stopping at the one place she knew she could be alone with nothing and nobody to stop her, at least she hoped there was nobody. She had just had it, she was fed up and it was all because of what he did. The street lights were barely giving any light as she parked her car at the edge of the road. She slammed her car door with a sickening echo that bounced off the metal bars of the Toll Bridge. Everything was silent around her, tears filling her eyes and sticking to her cheeks as the fierce wind howled around in her ears and against her already frozen skin. The sky around her black and purple with foggy cloud cover. Sighing she wrapped her arms around herself and walked towards the abandoned bridge.

Emma placed her hands firmly on the rails looking over the edge taking another deep breath calculating the distance of the fall. She held her hand out in front of her looking at the ring on her finger before taking it off rolling it between her two fingers.

Her nerves were shot. She thought about Henry and how awful it would be to leave him here all by himself. Emma looked down at the engraving inside the ring.

"You're my light"

Funny then how she ended up here. Her lips trembled as she held the ring to her chest she climbed up the side, she was completely petrified. But she just couldn't hold onto anything anymore. Having him here just crossed out and destroyed her last bit of sanity.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

Hours ticked by and the rain started to fall from the sky, and there she still stood on the bridge her fingers too cold to move, chills rolled down Emma's spine. Her phone beeped and she grabbed for it.

"Everyone's looking for you, where are you?"

She ignored it shutting her phone off and throwing it in the bushes behind her. Unaware of who was there with her.

Hook turned his body towards where her phone landed, barely making a sound as he went to pick it up. He watched her closely as she held the ring he gave her close to her heart, taking a step forward.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

She was beyond freezing, her foot just inches from slipping over the edge she looked up at the sky for an extra hand and guidance desperately praying for someone, so hard to figure out what and where everything went wrong for her to be standing here on the brink of ending her life.

"I know you'll be scared but you're strong Henry. You will be able to fight past this the grief, the pain... all of it. Just...just know that where ever you are or where ever I am I'm with you."

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_'Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

"Emma wait!"

She turned her head to look behind her in an instant, her eyes landing on Hook.

"Why are you here?" She yelled over the rain and wind, not moving from the ledge.

"Everyone is looking for you love."

"Yeah I know." She said facing back in front of her. "But I'm not looking for them, not anymore."

"Emma think about what you're saying. Think about the people you'd be leaving behind if you do this."

"I have." She barely whispered back through tears.

"No, you haven't! I know you, I know how hard it is for you. Your boy needs you."

"He's got Mary Margaret and David, they'll look after him."

_Oh why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

"Trust me Hook the world will be a better place if I'm not in it."

"Dammit Swan, you're not even making sense! just come down and I'll take you home."

She turned just slightly an upsetting frown on her face. "I can't."

He watched her closely as she lifted her foot over the edge, her one hand falling to her side.

"It would be best if I did this now, I'm not the one everyone thought I was. I can't save them, but I can save myself."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, shutting her eyes.

"Good-bye, Hook."

Emma let herself fall, but the fall never came. Tears ran down her cheeks, she looked up.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, flustered.

"Saving you." Hook said pulling her up.

"Didn't you hear me, I don't want this. I don't want any of it." She cried.

"You and I both know that's not true, you're scared and confused."

"Yeah, well there's a reason for that and it's not because of you."

"You mean to tell me that all of this" he waved his arms around the area, "killing yourself, is because of him."

"It's the only reason I've been alone all this time."

She could feel tears building up again. "Its hard, having him here it's not right, not for me, not for Henry, not for anybody. He should have never came back with us. It's only going to do bad things having him around. Its hard knowing that with me having the weight of being the savior on my shoulder already as well as having this bullshit of a situation to deal with also."

Her voice cracked. "I. ' . ! I mean he got me thrown in jail for god sake."

Hook wrapped her in his arms, whispering and stroking her hair.

"He told me he loved me." She held onto him desperately crying and hitting his shoulders repeatedly. "And then he left me like yesterdays trash on the side of the road with the keys to his car, no money and pregnant with Henry."

"And no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try. I will always be alone without having that feeling of actually finally belonging to someone. I know for a fact that this was god's plan for me all along. You're alone no matter what."

_Waking up I see that everything is OK_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

Hook held onto Emma more tightly as they sat on the abandoned road in the rain. He could feel how cold she was as her teeth chattered.

"Emma, you're as cold as ice let me just take you back home."

She shook her head, stray tears falling on his shoulder. "Not yet."

He rocked her back and forth. "Swan, your boy...he's worried about you."

Emma smiled slightly. "They're all going to hate me for what I did tonight."

"No they won't."

"How can you be sure?" She whispered.

"**TRUST** me, trust this" He said holding her hand to his heart.

Emma looked up at him, with a new light in her eyes. She let out a breath as she brought her other hand to his face and he looked down at her. Emma wrapped her arm around the back of his neck as she kissed him gently. Moments passed and she still hadn't pulled back from him, it was physically impossible to let him go.

He was the one to pull back, caressing her cheek. "My beautiful Swan Girl, you really are my light as I am yours."

Emma smiled. "Can you take me home now?"

Hook nodded his head, cradling Emma in his arms he stood up and started walking down the empty street.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_Please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

**Concluding AN: I've been working on this for 2 days straight and finally got it done like I said before I got hit with the feels what with the upcoming episode and all and it needed to be typed *fair warning I'm going to try to avoid writing about Neal the screw head in the future but I highly doubt that's possible because I just have this gut feeling with him being in the rest of S2 he's going to be a rut in Emma's life but its all good because I know as you all do that Hook is going to literally be there for her through all of it.* I just wanted to do a test fic ^.^ plus this was a good stress reliever.**

***goes back to tumblr-ing and reading fics***

**love and hugz**

**-xoxo**


End file.
